Pikmin
by Fairy Red
Summary: I must be in a novelation mood... As you can see, this is a retelling of Pikmin. Along with some OOC ness and Pikmin that talk to Olimar! If this tickles your fancy, then please, read away!


**Pikmin: Olimar's Adventure **

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Red doesn't own Pikmin, Nintendo, or anything else here. Have fun.

**A/N: **No, I don't, and that's too bad… the Pikmin are soo cute! Needless to say, I like the Red Pikmin the best. They have adorable long noses, and adorable red shades, and adorable—oh, sorry, got carried away. Anyway, this is a somewhat novelation of the game Pikmin, and Pikmin 2 novelation is coming soon! Let's get started!

**Day One: The Crash, the Onion, and the Pikmin**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Aah…this is the life,_ thought Captain Olimar as he flew through the endless myriad of stars in his beloved spaceship he christened "The Dolphin". His family had just seen him off, and he was on his way for a vacation. Life couldn't get any better then this.

"Man, I'm hungry," muttered Olimar to himself. "But I really can't leave this ship unattended…" Olimar stopped, and slapped his forehead. "Of course! We have auto-pilot! Duh!" Olimar shuffled out of his chair, hit the "auto-pilot" button, and carried on to the Dolphin's lower areas, all-out for a back massage and junk food.

That was not about to happen.

No sooner had Olimar left his cockpit was when a huge asteroid collided with the Dolphin, severely damaging the ship!

"What the--?!" Olimar tried to hop up to the cockpit, but a part hit his head… hard. He blacked out. Ouchie. To make matters worse, it looked like the Dolphin was heading for a crash landing onto a nearby planet.

Down and down and down the Dolphin fell, parts falling from the once-beautiful ship, and in the darkness of the night, a crash echoed. 30 crashes to be exact.

**The next morning…**

_Oy vay… that _hurt, thought Olimar, stars flying above his head. He looked up at the morning's pale blue sky. _…is this heaven?_ It was a question that needed no answer; a spark from behind Olimar caused him to jump awake. He wasn't in heaven. _Wait, did that spark come from…?! _Olimar turned around, and jumped in surprise at what he saw! "OH NO!!!" he shouted. "My—My Dolphin!!"

The Dolphin was a horrid sight: it laid nose into the ground, sparking occasionally. It was missing so many parts; it pained Olimar to even look at it.

Olimar stared at the Dolphin for a few more minutes, and activated a voice-recorder. "My name is Captain Olimar," he said. He planned to send this message out as a distress signal if he couldn't launch the Dolphin tonight. "I have crash landed on a strange planet. My ship, the Dolphin, is missing so many parts. The engines gone… I'm stranded…" Olimar looked around. "To make matters worse, my atmospheric sensors indicate that this planet has high levels of poisonous oxygen. My life support system can function for only thirty days. If I can't find all parts by then…"

A terrible scene played in Olimar's mind… he had just died in the poisonous oxygen, and at home, on Hocotate, his wife, daughter, and son were awaiting his return, probably wondering where he have gone, or worse… if he weres dead…

"No!" Olimar told himself firmly, still speaking into the voice recorder. "I must not think about that! I must find the missing parts!" Olimar turned the voice recorder off, and walked around a bit, searching for some of his parts when suddenly, something half-buried into the ground started making a weird noise.

Curious, Olimar stepped forward to take a look. Another bad idea. Something sprang out of the ground, one if it's legs whapping Olimar backwards. "Oof..." Olimar pushed himself up, and stared up at this contraption. "What the heck…?"

The contraption expelled a single seed.

Olimar stared in amazement at the ship, and clicked his voice recorder back on. "Amazing! I had barely begun my search when something reared up at me, as though it were waiting for me. It then sent out a single seed! Is it alive? Is it a machine?" the space captain eyed the machine again, and said, "It resembles a vegetable on Hocotate we call an 'onion'. I believe I shall call this an 'Onion', too."

The seed the Onion had sent out sprouted.

"Whoa… the seed the Onion propelled has just sprouted, and produced an adorable little sprout. It waves back and forth without the benefit of wind…" Olimar looked around again, as though expecting something to jump out from the huge bushes surrounded the impact sight. When nothing arrived, Olimar glanced back at the sprout, and jumped. The sprout that was earlier a leaf was now a bud! "The seed continues to sway back and forth, giving off a dim light. Was there a reason that the Onion waited for me? I guess there's only one way for me to find out… Courage, Olimar!" He told himself, approached the bud, and pulled it out.

The plant, as it turned out… wasn't really a plant! It was really red with two huge white and black eyes, and a long pointed nose. At the top of its head was a little bud. It and Olimar stared at each other, and Olimar spoke into the voice recorder. "This is truly amazing! It turned out to be a living creature, not a plant! Picking it seems to have done no physical damage…. It just stands there, staring at me. It's shape resembles the PikPik brand carrots I love so much… I believe I shall call it a Pikmin. Here I am, stranded on an alien planet… yet I am intrigued! I must research this fascinating creature!"

Then something happened that not even Olimar expected. The Pikmin said, "You got a name, dude?"

Olimar stared, and did a double take. _Wait a minute…he…she…it _talked?! "Er… excuse me?" he asked uncertainly.

"…?" the Pikmin continued to stare intently at Olimar. "I asked if you got a name, dude. Because surely, your name isn't 'Dude', right?"

_I must be going eccentric…_thought Olimar. "Er… My name's Olimar. Captain Olimar."

"Which do you go by?" asked the Pikmin.

"Pardon?"

"Do you go by 'Olimar' or 'Captain Olimar'?"

_How simple is this thing?_ Thought Olimar. "I go by both… how—how can you talk? Do you have a name too?"

"…" the Pikmin eyed Olimar. "…My name's Bud."

"Bud?" repeated Olimar. "Er… uh…"

"What's wrong?" asked Bud.

"No-Nothing… excuse me…." Olimar walked away from Bud, shaking his head. "Olimar, clear your head! This isn't too much of a shock… just remain calm…" Olimar let out a deep sigh. "Ahh… All right…" Olimar tuned around. "Oh my goodness!" shouted Olimar. Bud was right behind him! "What do you want?" asked Olimar.

Bud didn't say anything.

"…" Olimar rapped his helmet. "Olimar, calm, calm ,calm… I'm calm… I'm green… I'm—I'm super green…"

"Not exactly green. No, not really," remarked Bud. He tilted his head side to side. "More like some kind of weirdo peach color. With three brown lines on your head, and a really large red nose. I see no green on you, Olimar."

"Aah!!! Stop talking to me!! Go away or something!" yelled Olimar.

Bud shrugged and walked away a few feet away from the shaken captain.

Olimar turned around, and turned the voice recorder back on. "This—This Pikmin… It can… she can… no, it sounded more like a guy… _he_ can talk…. I'm serious, he can _talk_!" Olimar looked back at Bud. "Hey, er… Bud, say something!"

"Many Bulborbs in a tunnel make terrible trouble!" said Bud in a singsong voice.

"Uh… yeah, you just heard him… He introduced himself as Bud. What is this Bulborb he mentioned? And I wonder…" Olimar glanced back at Bud again, who has just sat down. "What does this Pikmin, this Bud, think of me? The only way I can find out is to conduct some experiments… I'll try throwing it, and calling it back with my whistle… Maybe even command him to run a few laps…" Olimar glanced back at Bud one last time, and said in a quiet voice, "I don't like the look that Bud keeps giving me… He looks like he might do something evil to me… Maybe if I can get him to somehow acknowledge that _I'm_ leader…"

Bud raised an eyebrow, or at least it seemed that way to Captain Olimar. "Try me," he taunted Olimar. "Try to tame me, Olimar," he said.

Olimar was stunned. "You—You can't threaten me!" he told Bud.

Bud checked his tiny fingers. "I just did," he said.

Olimar looked around. _How could he hear me? He has no ears that I can see… Bah! I can't let him scare me… If I just give it a try… maybe if I talk to him…_"Hey, Bud," said Olimar, approaching Bud.

Bud eyed Olimar suspiciously. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Just so you know… I won't try to break you or anything, all right? All I want is to get off this godforsaken planet… I'm just hoping that you'll help me out… Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, yeah, that big crash last night? That was you?" Bud glanced back at the Dolphin, and winced. "Ooh, that was one heck of a crash… What did you do to it?"

"_I _didn't do anything!" exclaimed Olimar crossly. "An asteroid crashed into my ship, and I crash landed here."

"With a ship like _that_? No bloody wonder you crashed!"

"ARE YOU RETARDED?!?!" screeched Olimar, losing his cool. "THE DOLPHIN DIDN'T START OUT THAT WAY!!!! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND SPARKLY AND—AND NOW IT'S IN RUINS!!! SO NOW I'M STUCK WITH SOME RETARDED LITTLE PIKMIN THAT IS VERY SIMPLE, AND I SEE ABSOLUTLY NO CHANCE OF SURVIVAL! I'LL MISS MY WIFE, MY DAUGHTER, MY SON… EVERYONE!!! AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT I, CAPTAIN OLIMAR, ELITE EXECUTIVE IN HOCOTATE FRIEGHT, WOULD BE SO CARELESS AS TO _LET_ AN ASTEROID CRASH INTO MY SHIP?!?!!??"

Bud looked surprised. He glanced back at the Dolphin, to Olimar's enraged face, to the Dolphin again, and faced Olimar straight in the face. "Yes," he answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Olimar.

Bud looked surprised again. "Okay, Olimar, I'm sorry! Ill help you!

"Will you?!" demanded Olimar. "How can I trust you?! You'd eat me in a snap the second I turned my back!"

"Nah," disagreed Bud. "You look too plump. I like my food stringy and tough. Yes, Olimar, I'll help you."

Olimar took several deep breaths. "Good… ok-okay… I trust you… Bud."

"Okay, just don't go crazy on me again," said Bud. "What will you have me do first?"

Olimar thought for a few seconds. _Good question… I guess I should try to look for the other parts… but surely, Bud can't do it alone… _"You have any more friends in that Onion?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Onion… your ship, whatever you call it."

"Onion?" repeated Bud, looking up at his ship. "Well, I never got around to naming the ship, so I guess Onion will do. Yeah, my friends are in there."

"How do I call them out?"

"Oh, it's easy, just stand under that light and call out how many you want to come out."

"Okay." Olimar went under the Onion's light. _Hmm… how many should I call out? _"Uh…25," said Olimar.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, right, I'm the leader, I have to call them out."

"What do you call yourselves?" asked Olimar.

"Huh?" asked Bud.

"Well… is it okay if I call you all 'Pikmin'?"

Bud stared at Olimar. "Pikmin?" he repeated. "Hmm… well, to tell you the truth, I never got around to naming us either! So yeah, I guess 'Pikmin' will do."

_Wow…_ thought Olimar. _These Pikmin don't get around to naming themselves or their ship…_ "Well, go on, Bud, call 25 out."

Cracking his small knuckles, Bud stepped under the light, and said, "Yo, I need 25 of y'all to come out! Now!"

At these words, 25 other red Pikmin slid out of the Onion.

"Amazing! Look, 25 more red Pikmin came out!"

Bud turned to Olimar. "What do we do now?" he asked. "Where can we help you?"

"Well…" Olimar looked at the Dolphin. "I don't know… The engine I'd like to find first if at all possible… but any part will do."

All 26 of the Pikmin exchanged glances, and hurried towards a box. Bud told them something in their language, and they started pushing the box out of the way to clear a path.

Olimar stared in amazement, and spoke into the voice recorder again. "Amazing! The Pikmin are as curious as children! They form groups and perform tasks that would've been impossible for an individual!" Olimar thought for a few seconds. "…Maybe I could use their skills to my advantage…" he said quietly so Bud wouldn't hear him.

"Yo, boss!!" called Bud suddenly.

"Yeah?" asked Olimar, not sure if Bud was actually calling him boss, or was just being sarcastic. "What is it…" he trailed off, staring at what Bud was pointing at.

"This what you weres looking for?" asked Bud, tapping the huffing and puffing contraption.

"That's…that's my…" Olimar shook his head. "No way! That can't be! I mean, no!"

"Something wrong?" asked Bud, looking genuinely confused.

"No, nothings wrong… What brilliant luck!" exclaimed Olimar. "My engine! Of all things to find first, I find my engine!"

"_We_ found _your_ engine," corrected Bud. "I thought it was just my own luck. See, last night, I was being chased by a Bulborb, see? I was really tired, I had just come back from patrol, and the Bulborb was gaining on me! The I tripped, and just as the monster opened it's gaping maw at me, BAM!!" Bud slammed his tiny fist into his open palm. "Out of nowhere, your engine squashed the Bulborb!! I was soo happy, I decided to use the Bulborb. I took him to the Onion, and that was I was able to recover 25 Pikmin today!"

Olimar stared at Bud, fazed out.

"What?" asked Bud. "Your engine saved my life!"

"…oh! Oh, yeah! That's right!" said Olimar. "Yep, that was me."

All the Pikmin made exclamations of surprise and delight. Bud blinked. "No way! You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save little ol' me? So the story about the asteroid hitting your ship was false? If it was, I-- I owe you my life!"

Olimar stopped for a second. _This is weighing a lot…_ he realized. _I could lie to them like this, but if they find out that I'm just using them… But I _do_ need to get back home… _"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied, Bud, I was just worried."

"Then you must be the one," said Bud, suddenly looking angry.

"Eh…? What--what do you mean…?"

Bud approached Olimar slowly. "You came here, saving my life, as a disguise for your real intentions…"

Olimar backed up a little. _Did--Does he read minds?! How does he know?!_

Bud pushed Olimar into a wall. "Look, 'Captain Olimar'!! _I _am in charge of these Pikmin, Olimar! I refuse, okay! I know that if someone saves the life of a leader, the leader has to give up leader his to them…But I--" Bud cut himself off, looking back at the Pikmin. He muttered something in his language, and released Olimar, walking towards the Pikmin.

Olimar stood up shakily. _My goodness… I never saw this much anger from anyone since the time I told my wife I missed our anniversary playing golf with the president and Louie… _"Er… Bud?"

Bud ignored him, looking and circling the Pikmin, continuing to talk to himself in the Pikmin language. He stopped in front of one Pikmin, and followed the Pikmin's gaze.

Olimar looked up to see what Bud was staring at. _Why is Bud staring at the light bulb on my head?_

"…that light…" said Bud quietly. "They're staring at that light…"

"Are they?" asked Olimar, looking at the Pikmin. Indeed, all the Pikmin were staring blankly at the light. "Hey, what do you know?"

Bud marched to Olimar and slammed him into the wall again. "Okay, Olimar, talk! What did you do?! They won't listen to--" Once again, Bud was cut off, but this time, the Pikmin were attacking Bud!

"Aah! Get off me, I'm your leader!! Stop it--AAAAHHH!"

Olimar watched in a mix of amazement and fright. "My goodness!" he exclaimed. "Bud, what's happening?"

"Tell them to stop!!"

"What?"

"COMMAND THEM!! TELL THEM TO STOP!!" yelled Bud from under a pile of 25 hostile red Pikmin.

"Stop?" asked Olimar.

Instantly, all 25 of the Pikmin jumped of Bud and ran behind Olimar in a military formation.

Bud stood up, brushing himself off. "You brainwashed them," he said accusingly, pointing at Olimar.

"I did no such thing!" said Olimar defensively.

"Then why did the Pikmin attack me when I slammed you against the wall?" demanded Bud.

"Oh, I have that effect on people," said Olimar immodestly, drawing himself up. "I'm very charismatic, you know"

"I don't doubt it," muttered Bud sarcastically in undertone.

"Hey, maybe they like me better then they like you," said Olimar hopefully. _Now my plan can go into full gear! _"So, go search for other parts!" he said to the Pikmin.

The 25 hurried away to go search for Olimar's missing ship parts in the area. Bud, on the other hand, was glaring at Olimar with something remarkably like hatred.

"What?" asked Olimar, feeling slightly unnerved. "Why are you so angry? You said so far, that I'm leader now, right?" Bud nodded, not taking his eyes off Olimar. "So, I guess it was destiny then!"

"Destiny," repeated Bud. He sighed. "Well, whatever. I'm not gonna listen to you," said Bud, turning away from Olimar. "_I_ am a free agent!" he started to strode off to the Onion.

_Sheesh, you'd think he was a control freak once,_ thought Olimar.

Suddenly, Bud whipped around in alarm. "Good god!" he cried. "Boss, it's sunset!!"

"So?" asked Olimar. "We can go on searching into the night!" He looked up to the sunset. "It's beautiful, Bud, I'd have thought you all were nature buffs."

"You idiot, we can't!!" yelled Bud, looking panicked now. "Call the Pikmin back, it's too dangerous at night!"

Olimar stared at Bud, then shrugged, and attempted to whistle with his fingers, but his fingers met with the helmet. _No, that won't do…_ Olimar then attempted to whistle with just his mouth. On the first try, he spat on his helmet. _Oops.. Darn it, I can't see now…_

Bud laughed loudly, and waved towards Olimar. All 25 Pikmin stopped their searches and hurried to Olimar.

"Tell them to get back into the Onions," said Bud. "Hurry, there's no time!"

"Okay, Pikmin, go to your Onions."

All 25 Pikmin chattered excitedly as they crawled into the Onion.

"Okay, good, they're safe," said Bud. "Now we have to take shelter in the skies! Let's go to your ship, Olimar." Bud hurried to the Dolphin.

"Excuse me, but the Dolphin can't possibly be launched off in it's current state," protested Olimar. "We'd burn in the atmosphere before we even reached the orbit!"

"That's not the point," said Bud. "For now, it's the safest place. And trust me, you won't burn in the atmosphere." With that, Bud jumped into the Dolphin.

"No, wait, what are you doing?!" demanded Olimar, and he hurried to the Dolphin and climbed in. "We can't launch off, I told you this already!"

Bud flipped a switch, and suddenly, the Dolphin was taking flight. "See?" he said. "No problems now. The Pikmin will follow us in the Onion," he reassured Olimar, indicating the Onion flying behind the Dolphin.

Olimar covered his head, afraid that the ship would explode. When nothing happened, he looked around cautiously. "What… What'd going on?" he asked.

"Dude, Olimar, I don't know WHAT freak planet you came from--"

"Hocotate," reminded Olimar.

"Yeah, Hocotate. You're gravitational pull and atmospheric systems must be different from ours. You can park your ship safely in the clouds here above the planet. Nothing can harm you in the clouds, I thought everyone knew this," exclaimed Bud, shaking his head.

"…What--What's your planet called?" asked Olimar curiously. The sight of the planet before him was awe-inspiring; he rarely saw this much beauty and nature on Hocotate!

Bud shrugged. "No idea, I--"

"Never got around to naming it," finished Olimar. "Okay…" He looked down at the amazing planet, and opened his space diary.

_1 Day Since Impact_

_My ship had crash landed here, and 30 of my ships most important parts are missing. By some stroke of pure luck, however, I had found my engine. Here I sit now, among the clouds of this nameless planet, wondering what will become of me if I can't recover all 30 parts of my ship…. Will I somehow be added to this beauty? Or will I be just nothing more then memory, a sad, solitary echo of a careless captain?_

_Sigh… Poetry was never my thing. I'll just move on to the important stuff… I crash-landed onto a strange planet and am now stranded. My life-support system can only function for 29 more days… If I can't repair it in time, I may never be able to return to my home on Hocotate… For now, I have to rely on the help of these natives I call Pikmin… More on that later, I'm so tired… I can see a dense forest below me. As it holds the keys to my survival, I name it the Forest of Hope. I explore it tomorrow…_

Olimar closed the journal and looked at Bud. He jumped when he realized that Bud was staring intently at Olimar. "What?" asked Olimar.

"You, out. I get the chair."

"What do you mean, me out?" asked Olimar incredulously. "This is my ship, I sleep in the cockpit! You can go rest in the lower areas of the Dolphin!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to be nice to your guests?" asked Bud. "If she saw what you were doing to me and the Pikmin… You mother would be ashamed of ya."

"You know my mom's dead," said Olimar. Bud narrowed his eyes. "…Fine," said Olimar, disliking Bud by the minute. "But one night only."

"Lump you!" said Bud, pushing the captain out of the cockpit and closing the door.

Olimar stood there for a few seconds, and sighed to himself and trudged to the lower areas of the Dolphin. _Let him act how he wants_, thought Olimar to himself. _He'll come to want to follow me… one day…_ Olimar sighed, and curled up in a corner, putting a pillow under his head and a blanket around him. _Tomorrows another day… Let this one be a good one…  
**-**_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, not bad, huh? I enjoyed the game. I hope you'll keep on reading…or something…sigh. See you! **


End file.
